New kids, again
by cammiemorganrules
Summary: Cammie Morgan and her siblings move. A lot. Everyone in the story is NORMAL. What happens when Cam turns up in Roseville? WIth Zach, Josh, Austin, and Logan how is she gonna handle it? T cause I don't understand ratings. Better than summary.R
1. Chapters 1, 2, 3

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: (please read whole)

Dear Loyal Fanfiction Readers,

I thank you from the bottom of my heart if you have kept with my stories. I apologize for the grammatical errors in all my pieces of literature, but I have been working hard the passed few months to improve my grammar, vocabulary, and sentence structure. I also spent my time reading EVERY review to every story I have written; I want to thank EVERYONE for his or her critiques, positive words, and suggestions. Let me tell you... they did not go unnoticed. I made notes throughout the reviews to see what my reviewers wanted. I tried to incorporate suggestions and the main things readers liked. I have grown so much stronger in my writing due to a college level course as an eighth grader. Forgive me if there are errors; I'm still learning!

After reading through every story, I was just not satisfied with the writing structure. I have been thinking about what I was going to do with them for a long time. At first I thought about giving them up, but I realized that is not fair to my readers. After a long thought process, I decided that I would rewrite every chapter to every story. They will include many more details.

Because there are only two chapters in this story, I am writing them all on this document. The old ones will be deleted. The new ones will have many more details and descriptions! Thanks to everyone! Oh and one more thing: be expecting LONG chapters. I am not going to settle with my old short crap.

Disclaimer: I do not own this story. All rights go to Ally Carter.

Characters may be OOC. That's why it is my story.

One thing I need to address… a reviewer asked if these were names from Zoey 101 and that is NOT true. Many of them symbolize my exboyfriends or guys I know. PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE IF YOU HAVE NOT!

Chapter 1:

Cammie Morgan POV

I watched the moving truck as it headed away from my new house. The last of our stuff had been delivered today. It is official; I must accept my new life.

Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cameron, but call me Cam or Cammie. I have a older sister, Macey, and a twin Brother, Grant, and a only the greatest dad in the world! My mom died a while back, but I don't like to talk about it.

If you are wondering why I moved into the small town I am wondering, too. Okay, so there is a reason. My dad is a big corporate owner of the Ford car company. He was transferred here to Roseville, Virginia. I just do not understand why we had to move to this small of a town. I grew up in Atlanta; it is not like I need big cities, it is just that I have been well adapted to them. However, it seems my dad thinks I am in need of a change. I will be going from my old school, Gallagher High School, to Roseville high. There is a huge difference in attendees; there is almost a 2000 person difference.

Let me explain my family. My sister, Macey, is the fashionable one of the family. This may help explain why she thinks I need a complete makeover. Apparently, t-shirts, baseball caps, and tennis shoes just cannot cut it anymore. Despite Macey's obsession with my unfortunate looks, I do love her a lot. I look to her for anything just like any girl would do.

Then there is Grant, my twin. I will not lie. Grant is attractive; that is an understatement. Whenever we go out somewhere, girls are swooning over him. It is actually quite hilarious, and he seems to enjoy himself. On the rare occasion that a boy may shoot me a smile, Grant seems to ruin my chances. You see, Grant is unfortunately incredibly overprotective. But I do love him. We are mostly into the same things. He loves football, soccer and basketball almost more than I do. Note the almost.

You may be asking yourself, what do I do? I could be stereotyped as a sporty girl. I play soccer, basketball, softball, and i run cross-country and track. I also play football any chance I get, but they don't let me play on any teams since I am a girl. Can you say, sexist? I would leave you to believe it is.

Let me explain the current situation. I'm sitting on the front steps. Grant, Macey, and my dad are all inside doing all sorts of things. I can't help but notice that the neighborhood I am currently living is for people who are loaded with cash. We have a three-story house; there are two real floors and a basement. We also have a pool with a diving board and a slide. I will enjoy that. Best of all, we had a basketball court, soccer/football field, baseball diamond, and a running path in my neighborhood for residents to use. Which is now me! This makes me incredibly excited.

I got up and went in the door, up the stairs. I immediately took a left into my room. My room is incredible. It is lime green with a black and white bedspread. Best of all, there is a balcony! I must admit, this house is definitely growing on me.

I decided to change into shorts and a t-shirt. I looked out of my window to see a group of kids over at the football field. They must be playing some sort of game. "Grant!" I yelled across the hall. He walked out of his room and into mine. "You want to go see if we can play with those kids. They look about our age." I said. That got his attention. Grant likes group games. He went to change, and he came out in five minutes. We headed off to meet our new neighbors.

As we walked towards the group, one by one heads turned to look at us. I could see all the girls eyeing Grant. A couple of the boys were even looking at me! I hoped Grant didn't notice. "You must be our new neighbors." A brunette spoke. I took time to take in his features. He was about 6.2 to 6.3. His frame had a muscular build that indicated he worked out a lot. However, the thing that stood out to me most was his piercing green eyes. For some reason, I found myself staring into them. They were beautiful. The brunette continued," I'm Zach. And this is Tina, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Chase, Logan, Drew, Ben, Josh, and Anna." He said, pointing to each one of the kids in front of us.

"Hey, I'm Cammie and this is my brother Grant." They all waved and we waved back. They seemed pretty nice.

"So Grant do you want to play football with us?" Zach asked him? He nodded.

"Cammie." Tina said sweetly. "Do you want to come and practice cheers with us? We heard you were athletic, and we could really use you on the team." Grant laughed. Tina looked taken-aback.

"Um, if the guys don't mind, I'd rather play with them." I said. Many of the guys turned to look at me, and I found myself looking into Zach's eyes. I blushed and he smirked. I must admit, he looks hot smirking. Then again, from what I can tell, he could look hot no matter what.

"Yeah, that's fine, Bex plays with us too. She want sit out for anything." Josh said. I had time to take in his features. How I had not managed to see that he was incredibly cute, I do not know. Maybe it was because he was standing next to Zach; Zach seems to make everyone look unattractive. When really, it is not true. Josh looked like a little sweetie. He looked like the genuine guy that would never lie to anyone. He had blonde hair with beautiful blue eyes. Yet, they were no match towards Zach's.

I smiled at Bex; we high fived.

"Sorry, didn't know you were into sports." Zach apologized. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Its okay." I said. "I get that a lot." He smiled back.

We walked out onto the field. "So, Grant do you play football?" Chase asked him.

"Yeah, quarterback." He responded.

"Cool, our school teams quarterback is amazing. His name is Austin. Unfortunately, he is such a player and has such a bad reputation. I hope you can take his place." Bex said sweetly. I may be no expert, but I think she was trying to flirt. Grant smiled back. Clearly it was working. I couldn't help but notice that they would make an incredibly cute couple.

"So, who are the captains?" I asked. I was ready to play.

"Um, how bout Zach and Grant." Drew said. They both shrugged. I guess it was settled.

"You can choose first." Zach said. Aw he's so sweet.

"Cammie." Grant said automatically. Everyone's head shot up. Clearly they were shocked. Sexist pigs.

"But she's a girl." Logan challenged. "So she should suck." I couldn't help but scowl at his comment. However, being the better person, I let him go. He would learn for himself that girls can do all that boys can do.

Zach shot Logan a warning glance. It seemed to say play-nice. "Okay." Zach said awkwardly trying to break the tension. Not working so well, but that's okay. "I pick Logan." Logan smirked at me and I scowled at him again. Of all people Zach had to pick, he had to choose Logan. Urg.

Poor Grant he didn't know who to pick seeing as he barely knows these kids. But some of them looked obviously better than others, including Bex. "Bex." He said. She smiled at him. Guess the guys don't pick her first usually just because she's a girl.

"Aww look. Grant's got a team of girls. As if we can't take them." Can you guess who said that? Logan. I let that comment slide, but my patience was being undermined.

"Drew." Zach said.

"Josh." Grant said.

"Ben." Zach said.

"Chase." Grant said.

"Jonas." Zach said.

"Okay, so I guess we can play two hand tag since the girls are playing." Logan said. Bex frowned and so did I.

"We can play tackle." I said then they all looked at me. They waved it off.

We walked to the end of the field. We were receiving the ball. "What positions can I play?" I asked.

They all looked at each other. "Wide receiver." I smiled. That's my favorite position.

Zach kicked the ball off and it came to me. I smiled. This would be fun. I got to the 50. It was not a bad run, but it could have been better. Grant snapped the ball and I took of running. He threw a perfect spiral towards me and I took off. I heard someone running behind me; they were really fast. In a split second, I felt myself being lifted into the air and spun around. I was laughing. Then I was set on the ground ever so gently. "Gotcha." Zach said. I laughed, and he helped me up. He was so fun so sweet, so loving. Wow, I have known him for a day. It is official. I'm pathetic.

We scored the next play, and then we kicked off. Logan got the ball and I smiled. Then I ran straight at him. He smirked, challenging me to try to tackle. Bring. It. On. I didn't slow my pace and I ran straight into him successfully knocking him over. They all gaped at me. Then I did the nice thing. I pulled Logan up, only to have him yank me down headfirst into the ground. He laughed and Zach and Josh ran to me automatically. I knew they were the sweet ones. "Cam, are u okay?" Josh asked me? He was already calling me Cam. How cute!

"Yeah, thanks y'all" I said. Zach offered me his hand; I felt sparks fly when our hands touched and my heart began to race. I became sad after he pulled me up for he let go of my hand. Then I saw Grant. He was about to kill Logan. As much as I wanted, I couldn't let that happen.

"Grant." I yelled at me. "Not worth it." He turned and looked at me. He was holding Logan by his shirt collar. I walked over to him, and I removed his hand from Logan's shirt. He scowled at me. I clasped my hands together and rocked on the bottom of my feet. "Thanks for everything you guys. Can't wait to see ya'll around. But I think we have to go." I said.

"Bye Bex, bye Anna, Tina." I yelled to them. They smiled at me and waved.

"Bye guys. Nice to meet ya'll," I said.

Many of them mumbled things such as "You too." and they all waved, except for Logan. Whatever. He should be thankful. I saved his sorry little butt.

Grant was muttering cuss words under his breath. "If. That. Son. Of. A. Bitch. Ever. Does. That. Again. I. Will. Personally. Knock. The. Shit. Out. Of. Him." I laughed. Only Grant.

"Grant, I'm fine. I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself." I said, although it was comforting to know that I always had Grant as back up.

We were inside watching TV for about 15 minutes when the doorbell rang. I opened the door only to see Bex standing there. " I just want to apologize right now for Logan. He is so, urg. Rude."

"Its okay. You want to come in?" I asked. She nodded. "So which house is yours?"

"3 doors down." She responded. I frowned. It would have been cool for her to be my real neighbor.

"Who lives next to me then?" I asked.

"Zach." I smiled at that. "And Logan." The smile disappeared. I scowled. Crud. Things just became more interesting for me.

Chapter 2

I could not seem to fall asleep no matter how hard I tried. I had met some people who had seemed really nice today, so when school starts tomorrow morning, maybe I won't be so lost. As hard as I tried, sleep would not come.

Pro's and Con's of Being a Teenage Girl:  
Pro: When you are moody, you have an excuse.  
Con: When you are mad, people automatically think that is the reason.  
Pro: We can multitask.  
Con: Sometimes we aren't as efficient.  
Pro: We have a high attention span.  
Con: This can cause us to be sleep deprived.  
Pro: We can think a lot of different thoughts.  
Con: Those thoughts may include a certain green-eyed boy that you met today.

-the next morning-

"CAMMIE. Open your door now! I have been here for five minutes! Get up lazy butt!" Grant yelled knocking obnoxiously on my door. Some people wonder why I'm not a morning person, but can you blame me? If you woke up to Grant banging on your door every morning, you wouldn't exactly be merry either.

"Why?" I muttered back. I threw a pillow at my door hoping that it would make him go away. It only seemed to exacerbate my problems. He began to pick my lock. Somehow, it was jammed. God was on my side this morning. Who knows what Grant would do if he got in.

"Open up. We have school today." I waved that fact aside.

"Let me sleep." I grumbled again.

"Cammie!" Macey's soothing voice said. "Wake up sweetie!" Believe me, I would much rather wake up to that.

"Ugh." I gave a clearly noticeable groan. Macey doesn't believe I am quite right in the head. She thinks that it is her job to get me ready. It's sad really. I mean think about it. I am a 16-year-old girl that has her sister help her get ready. I don't believe that's something you should share on a first date.

"Now!" Macey yelled. I slowly walked to my door and opened it. She smiled at me and welcomed herself into my room; she went straight to my closet. Macey looked through my clothes and picked out a black shirt, dark navy skinny jeans, black boots, and a pink necklace with my initials (CAM= Cameron Ann Morgan) with matching earrings. " You should wear this today!" Macey said.

There was no point in arguing with her. That girl gets everything she wants, so I just agreed and saved my breath. I put my clothes on in the bathroom and came back out. "What next?"

Macey looked at me for a minute. Her dark blue eyes stared into my lighter eyes. "Lose curls." She said. My hair is down a little passed midway to my back, and Macey says I look prettiest like this. So I let her have the fun of curling my hair. She then put makeup on me; I felt like a doll. When I was done getting ready, Macey approved of course, I went down to eat a bowl of cereal. None of my family is really all that good at cooking. Except for Macey, but she is good at everything.

After that it was 7:45, and homeroom starts at 8:00. I got all my stuff together and called Grant down. We each have a car (I have a black Honda Xterra, grant has a 2011 black Hyundai Sonata.) but we just ride to school together unless one of us has something to do after school. We took my Xterra for 2 reasons. 1. I like to drive. 2. We like my car better.

When we got to school we went to the office. She gave us each a schedule. Our lockers were a few away from each other, we had 2nd and 4th period together (in a day we have 6 periods) and lunch, so I was pretty happy. I would get to see Grant but I wouldn't be stuck with him all day like it usually happens.

I walked into my homeroom (Mrs. Heaton) right as the bell rung. I gave her my new student form and she smiled at me. Must be a nice teacher. I looked around for people I knew when I spotted Bex, Josh and Zach sitting at the back in a little group. "Mind if I join?" I said.

"Nope," Zach said smiling as he scooted over. "You look pretty today Cam." AWW!

"Yeah, really pretty." Josh added. They glared at each other for a minute.

"Thanks!" I was already in a great mood. Nothing could ruin this first day!

Chapter 3 (New Chapter)

So far, the day has gone by smoothly. It turned out that I had every class with Zach. I thought it was fate. I also had all classes with Bex and Liz. I had one class with Tina and Jonas. To bad, they were nice. Much to my dismay, Logan was in 4 of my classes. Chase, Drew, Ben, Josh, and Anna were in 3. We all ate lunch together.

By forth period, however, things began to come to a downfall. I got to meet the quarterback, Austin.

We were in our math class. The classroom was set up so that the seats were in groups of two. We had assigned seats and Zach was to my left, just at the other table. Unfortunately, Austin sat beside me.

For those of you who do not remember Austin, he is the player-quarterback I was warned about. I reluctantly sat down beside him. He scooted his chair closer so that our legs were touching. I scooted away from him. "Playing hard to get I see." He said. "Eww. Back off." Apparently, this teacher was not a very good one. She didn't care if people talked. In fact, the only thing she cared about was these stupid assigned seats.

"Honey don't you know who I am? I'm the star quarterback." He gave a disturbing smile. "You would be lucky to date me."

"You currently are the star quarter back. Once the new football tryouts start, I believe you will be bench warming." He seemed to be taken aback. At first, he was angered. Then he seemed to become flirty again.

"Baby, baby, baby. Who could beat me out of that slot."

"My twin brother. And he could also beat your sorry ass." That seemed to make him shut up. I looked over at Zach having known he was listening to the whole conversation.

"Nice one Gallagher Girl." I'm pretty sure my face reflected surprise.

"Have you become my stalker?" I said jokingly, "Because I don't remember mentioning that to you."

He smirked. "I like to think of myself as more of a spy. Zach Goode isn't a stalker." He began to mumble, "I wish I could say the same about Austin."

We both began to laugh and Austin shot us glares. I know for a fact he did not hear our conversation, but I think he could tell we were talking about him.

Zach and I spent the rest of the period talking. Bex was at the front of the classroom, and as she spun around, she began to wiggle her eyebrows at me. I knew we would be discussing this later. It was nice to know I had someone to talk to about everything.

The bell rang and as I stood up, and started to walk I was tripped, and I fell on my butt. Everyone began to laugh. Austin had done it. Zach walked over to Austin and began talking to him loud enough for the whole room to hear. "Don't you ever touch her again." Zach said. Aww he defended me. He just kept getting better and better.

"You got a problem Goode? You have to defend your little girlfriend?" Austin replied.

By now the whole room was silent. "No she's my friend. Now, I understand that you may not understand that term, considering you have none. But, if you mess with her, you mess with me. Got it? Good." the whole room went silent. Zach turned and walked away from Austin.

"You'll be sorry you did that Goode." Austin yelled. Zach didn't seem the least bit worried. He actually let out a chuckle.

"Are you okay, Gallagher Girl." Looks like my new nickname was sticking.

"Yeah, thanks for sticking up for me Goode." I replied. He smirked when I called him Goode.

"Anytime. That's what friends are for, right?"

I nodded. Friends.

I got all my stuff together, and when the bell rung, I was ready to leave.

Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I have spent EIGHT hours on this story today, and I wanted to update today, so this is what you got. I hope you liked my next chapter! The Authors Note at the top was…. IMPORTANT! Please read it. It explains lots of things. Review please? I would love to hear any criticism suggestions, or anything you have to say. – Rebecca


	2. Chapter 4 possible sneak peak of 5!

CORRECTION! CAMMIE AND GRANT HAVE 2ND AND SIXTH PERIOD TOGETHER... NOT FOURTH! OH AND THIS STORY WILL BE ZAMMIE SO DONT GET MAD THIS CHAPTER.

Chapter 4:

Fifth period came and went. Very. Slowly. None of my friends were even in this class except for Bex, Liz, and Zach. Unfortunately, they sit in the front of the room due to our assigned seats. Of course, I am the very back row. Even worse, this was my least favorite class. Chemistry. I had learned all this at my previous school, and I did not feel like relearning it. It felt like watching summer turn to fall. Longest class ever!

Jesus (A/N: No offense to non-christians) must have been happy with me today, for he finally let the bell ring. I met up with Bex and Liz as we walked to our final class, literature. "Hey Cammie, so since it is Friday, I think that me, you, and Liz-." Bex was cut off.

"The proper way of saying that is you, Liz, and I Bex." Liz corrected automatically.

"Whatever. Anyways! I think that we should all have a spend the night." Bex continued, "We could do it at either of our houses. I would say we would invite Tina and Anna too, but they have a cheer competition."

"We can have it at mine." I offered. My dad had flown to Mississippi for a convention or something like that, so Grant and I had the house to ourselves. There was a chance that Macey and her boyfriend Jake may come by, but that was not really important. They both smiled. "Come over at 6?" I asked. The nodded. My first spend-the-night in Roseville was set, and I was more than excited.

We walked into our last class of the day only to find that we could sit anywhere we wanted. This class was a joke. We did absolutely nothing. I had this class with Zach, Grant, Bex, Liz, Logan, Jonas, Drew, Ben, and Josh. So, basically all my friends were in it except for Tina and Anna.

The tables were set up in groups of ten which was perfect! I sat in the middle of the table with Bex and Liz on either side of me. Across from me was Zach with Josh across from Bex and Logan across from Liz. Grant sat by Bex, Jonas sat by Liz, Drew sat by Josh, and Ben sat by Logan.

"So what are everyone's plans for this weekend?" Josh asked. He seemed like the typical all-american boy. He was sweet, and any girl would be lucky to have him. Much to my dismay, I could not bring myself to find interest in him.

"Liz, Cammie, and I are having a spend the night at Cammie's house." Bex responded. She smiled at Grant. I would have to ask her about them.

"Well that is just great because Zach, Jonas, and Josh are spending the night." Grant responded. This certainly would be an interesting night.

"What are you doing Drew?" I asked. I saw anger flash across Zach's face. If you had blinked, you would have missed it. He replaced it with his usual smirk. I wonder what that was all about.

"Ben, Logan, and I are going to watch the girls cheer." We continued to talk all throughout the period. I learned that Tina was in a relationship with Ben; Anna was going out with Drew. Logan is single... shocker. Please note the sarcasm. I wouldn't be missing him tonight.

Before I knew it, the bell rung. "Bye Bex. Bye Liz." I said hugging them both.

"Bye." They chorussed.

I was about to walk out of the room when I felt a tap on the shoulder. I turned around to find Mr.-To-Goode-Himself. "Don't I get a bye Cammie?" He teased.

"Bye Goode. See you tonight." I began to walk away.

"Not so fast. I believe I deserve a hug." He said as he embraced me. His Polo Black scent brought me into him. As much as I didn't want to let go of him, we did. "Bye Gallagher Girl." He said with a wink. I swear my heart began to race.

************TIME SKIP***********

When 5:45 came around, Grant and I went into power mode. As you can bet, leaving a house with teenagers is not a good idea; we began throwing things to there proper places. We were able to fix the house by 5:55. "Grant, when are your friends coming?"

"Seven." He responded immediately. Good, my girls and I could have some one on one talks.

The doorbell rung; I looked over at Grant to see him nervously start to fix his hair. "Relax. It is only Liz." And he did. He calmed down immediately. Looks like someone in fact DOES like Bex.

I opened the door to find both Liz and Bex standing there. Whoops. "Hey y'all!" They engulfed me in a hug.

"Hey Grant." They sang as we ran up the stairs to my room.

We got to my room and plopped down on the bed. "So, we have an hour before the guys get here... We need to discuss EVERYTHING!" I said. They nodded. I continued. "Bex do you like Grant?"

She let out a confident grin. "Sure do." She smiled. Gosh, one day she could be my sister-in-law!

"Liz do you like Jonas?" Unfortunately, she was not as outspoken with her feelings. She let out a weak smile, and Bex and I both took that as a yes.

"So now the big question." Bex paused with dramatic affect. I did not like where this was going. "Miss Cammie, do you like Mr. Goode?" Bex questioned.

I had to think that through. Did I like Zach Goode? Did I want to get into a relationship? Oh hell, what am I thinking. Of course I do. "I think so." I told Bex. Clearly, she read the hidden meaning I put in there. She took it as obviously.

"Okay so we have, what, 45 minutes until they are all here?" Bex questioned. I nodded. Bex and Liz grinned at me.

Apparently, I was not on the same page as them because they were both expecting me to know what is going on. "Lets make ourselves look really pretty!" Bex said.

Liz nodded. I groaned. They did not seemed pleased by my cross country t-shirt and sweatpants that I had planned on wearing. Shucks. I reluctantly agreed, and they began their magic. Liz picked out my outfit. She picked out a pair of black boots that came to my mid-thigh. Macey had given them to me last year. She then threw me a pair of skinny jeans; she gave me a lavender 3/4 length sleeved shirt. I had to admit, I did like the outfit.

Bex took over my hair and makeup. She gave me nice waves in my hair. She then fixed the flaws on my face with concealer; A light coat of foundation was added over that. Last, she applied bright pink lip gloss to my eyes, and she did my eyes up.

When I looked in the mirror, I was amazed at my reflection. The girl I knew was no longer there. A stranger stood in her place. I was stunned. I looked... beautiful.

While I stared at myself in the mirror, Bex and Liz finished getting themselves ready. They applied a little more makeup to eachother, and then Liz straightened her hair; Bex used the curling iron to give herself nice spirals. We all looked beautiful.

We heard the doorbell ring, and we tried to act chill. We had a feeling that the boys would come up to see us, so we decided to sit down and act like we weren't waiting for them or anything. We turned on music (Justin Bieber's song Baby.) Now, we aren't obsessed like some of those what-do-you-call-ums. Oh yeah! Beliebers. But, we certainly do like good music, and we did like this song.

Liz sat down in my bing bag chair, Bex got on my computer, and I casually sat on my bed.

We heard a mob running up the stairs. No surprise there. As soon as the chorus hit, the boys made themselves present. "Baby, baby, baby ohhhh." They sang. In more doorway stood Grant, Zach, Jonas, and Josh. I think they blew my eardrum.

"Remind me never to ask y'all to sing again." Liz said.

"My thoughts exactly." I said.

"We weren't that bad." Grant pouted.

"You're right. You were worse than bad." Bex stated. The girls laughed. To the boys, this was not funny. They put on their pouty faces. However, this only made us laugh harder than before.

Eventually, we calmed ourselves down. "So, are we all hanging out tonight?" Grant asked. I could sense some desperation in his voice. No doubt he wanted to hang out with Bex.

"Cam?" Bex gave me a pleading look.

"It's fine with me." I stated. I swear, everyone in that room, excluding me, simultaneously smiled. If I hadn't lived with Grant for so long, I might have been freaked out. But after all the strange things Grant's done, nothing really weirds me out.

The guys all looked at eachother. "Blackops!" They yelled and ran out the door! That got me excited! I happen to love that game!

Seeing as only for people can play at a time, and Zach, Grant, Josh, and Jonas were already there, the girls had to watch. We came up with a solution; everyone except for the winner of the game would rotate in. That way we could all play.

I think I surprised everyone besides Grant at just how good I was. "Die!" I yelled as we played zombies. What can I say, I get into my game!

We played for about an hour. (So it's like 8:00) We decided to take a night swim, so the girls parted towards my room as the guys went to Grant's. We came out ten minutes later.

I was wearing a navy and white stripped bikini. I had my hair in a high ponytail and my diamond studs in.

Bex was wearing a gold swimsuit. I swear, with her hair down with waves and her gladiator sandals, she really does look like a goddess now!

Liz was wearing a baby blue swimsuit. She had pearl studs in and her hair was in a messy bun.

We all took in the guys. They looked rather nice with their shirts off. Zach and Grant had the most defined 8-packs of the group, followed by Josh, and then Jonas. Even so, Jonas had a better 8-pack than 90% of the guys I have seen.

Zach had on navy swim trunks. Weird. The string on them was white. We matched exactly!

Grant was wearing his fire-truck red and gold swim trunks. Bex and Grant matched too!

Jonas had on a pair of plaid swim trunks that were mainly baby blue. This was shocking me because we all basically matched.

And then there was Josh in a pair of yellow swim trunks. He just stood out by himself.

I think I was staring at him though because he gave me one of those cute little head nods that guys give. I smiled back.

Then we all walked out to the pool. I turned on the lights and the lazy river began to move. I grabbed a tube and sat down on it, not ready to get wet yet.

They all jumped into the pool part and began to splash and laugh. Luckily, no one was interrupting my peace. I floated around twice before it went completely quiet. The next thing I knew, I was laying in the water. Ugh!

"WHO DID THAT?" I yelled. I wasn't exactly pleased.

Zach grinned at me sheepishly. Oh, so is that how he wants to play. Fine, two can play that way.

"It's okay." I said. I opened my arms up so that I looked like I was going to go for a hug. Then, right as he got close, I splashed water all over him and then sank into the pool. He pulled me out bridal style and just held me. Then, he held me with one arm so that I could not get lose. (not that I would want to, I was so close to him.) He then splashed me in the face repeatedly.

"Water fight." Grant yelled. Zach released me, and I got out of the pool. It's not that I don't like water fights, it is just that they are more fun to watch.

Josh came and sat by me. "You look really pretty Cammie." He said. I think I blushed.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." I joked. He smiled. He reached for my hand, and I let him hold it.

"Cammie, you are beautiful." Uh oh. I did not like where this was going. "Will you-"

"I have to pee." I said as I ran inside. Yep, that was my quick thinking.

Well. there is chapter four. Let me know if you like it! Subscribe! If you review, I will send you a sneak peak of the next chapter!

5 reviews=updated in two weeks.

10 reviews= updated in one week

15 reviews=update in three days!

Much love- Rebecca

I would LOVE if you reviewed, and you will get my sneak peak!


	3. Chapter 5 possible sneak peak of 6!

_**Chapter 5: By the way, y'all reached 15 reviews! Y'all are the best, and I love hearing from you!**_

_**I had mistakes in the first chapters:( My apologies.**_

_**I had a couple mistakes in the first chapter… here is Cammie's schedule with who is in her classes. Do not worry about the first chapter; some of the statements are wrong. Here is the official chart. Sorry for the inconvenience.**_

**1st period: (History) *no assigned seats***

**Zach, Josh, Bex**

**2nd period: (Science) *no assigned seats***

**Zach, Bex, Liz, Grant, Josh, Logan, Drew, Anna, Tina, Ben, Chase**

**3rd period: (English) *no assigned seats***

**Zach, Bex , Liz, Josh, Logan, Drew, Anna, Ben, Chase**

**~Lunch~**

**4th period: (Math) *assigned seats***

**Zach, Bex, Austin, Liz, Logan, Anna**

**5th period: (Engineering) *assigned seats***

**Zach, Bex, Liz **

**6th period: (Art) *no assigned seats***  
**Zach, Bex, Jonas, Liz, Grant, Josh, Logan, Drew, Ben, Chase**

**The corrections were: Liz is in all Cammie's classes but first.**

**Chase is also in her 6th period.**

**Grant has second and sixth with her.**

**I figured I should clear that up to everyone.**

* * *

I sat in the bathroom thinking. Josh was going to ask me out! I didn't know how I was going to respond. I mean obviously, he was a great guy! He was nice, caring, sweet, and cute! He was virtually perfect. He just had one flaw. He wasn't Zach... Oh wait! Did I just say that?

Oh my gosh! I like Zach! I like Zach Goode! There is no way.

"Cammie, are you okay?" Bex asked through the door.

"Never better." I responded unconvincingly. I opened the door to find Bex and Liz standing there with disbelieving faces. My lie was clearly fake; I revealed to them what had just happened, and they gasped. Apparently, you are not supposed to tell someone you have to pee while they are asking you out. No one ever shared this tid-bit with me!

"No wonder why he left." Liz said. Bex nodded her head along.

"Wait, what?" I questioned. Did they just say that he left?

"Josh left. He said he had to go work help his dad at the store." I had learned that Josh's dad owned the local pharmacy. However, none of us believed that was his true reason for leaving.

"I'll worry about him on Monday." I said waving his departure aside. They nodded, and we headed back out to join the boys.

It turns out that without us being at the pool, they got bored. No surprise there. All they had accomplished while we were there was either staring at us or drooling. They're such guys!

Once they dried off, they had sat down to watch Radio. (A.N That movie was made at my high school! I know and love Radio, so if you would like to know more about him, PM me!) Football movies never get old. We watched the second half of the movie when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and Macey stood there smiling at me. "Macey!" I said as I engulfed her in a hug.

"Hey Cams. What's going on here? Cute outfit by the way. I'm proud." She said.

"Grant and I had some friends over."I said as she walked inside. "Oh and thanks."

She surveyed the room. "The brunettes cute. Go for him!" She whispered as she wiggled her eyebrows at me and I chuckled.

"There are many words to describe Zach with but I'm not sure cute is the right one." She too laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get a few things; Jake and I are going to go have a picnic in the park." She said. She continued to survey the room. "What kind of party is this? Ya'll need to do something fun: spin the bottle, truth or dare, seven minutes in heaven," She rattled off numerous games loud enough for everyone to hear. Gee. Thanks Macey.

"Oh lets play truth or dare!" Bex suggested. Macey grabbed a 12 pack of coke and was off. Something tells me she had found out about our night and had just wanted to check in.

"My work here is done." She muttered. I shot Macey a glare as she left; this only caused her to giggle. We both knew I HATED this game! Lets just say, the last time we played, it involved kissing a hot guy I hated in front of my crush! It was not a good night.

By the time I had turned around, they were all in a circle. "Thanks guys. No need to ask for my opinion or anything." I muttered more to myself than anyone. I knew they wouldn't be able to hear me, but I knew they could tell I didn't want to play from the look on my face.

There was only one spot left; it was between Bex and Zach, so I reluctantly sat down. Grant was beside Bex, Jonas was beside Grant, Liz was beside Jonas, Zach was beside Liz and myself.

"So." Liz questioned nervously. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go." Bex said fearlessly. "Truth or dare Goode."

Zach smirked at her. I'm pretty sure that that smirk is officially here forever. "What do you think Baxter?" He retorted. She glared at him, so he continued, "Dare."

"I dare you to call Whitney and tell her you love her and want to be with her for the rest of your life." You may not know, but Whitney is the one person here in Roseville that I can not stand. She's orange, fake, and she barely wears any clothes, but the worst thing about her is her personality. She's horrible, irritable, and an awful person. I'm sure all of you know a girl like her.

Zach looked repulsed about the idea, but he continued on. He pulled out his phone and began to dial.

It rung for a few times, and Zach put the phone on speaker.

"Hey baby." Zach said seductively into this phone. I had to admit, his voice was drawing ME in, and he wasn't even talking to me. I must admit, he is Goode; yes, there was a pun intended.

"Who is this?" Her snotty voice screeched over the phone. Typical.

"The name is Goode. Zach Goode." There he goes trying to be all James Bond.

I heard her gasp. "Oh well in that case, hey Zachy poo." She purred. I felt like throwing up.

"I-I had to- to tell you..." He fake stuttered. Then he quickly said, "I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life!" It was completely convincing! This boy has some mad acting skills!

"Well that's a relief! It was rumored that you like that Morgan girl! Ugh! I can't stand her." I silently chuckled. I didn't mind her comment about me; I wasn't a fan of her either. "Oh, and I love you too!" She said.

"Don't you have a boyfriend thought?" He asked in what sounded like a sad tone.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to know." She said, trying to sound seductive. It was a failed attempt.

"Um. Okay this is getting weird. It was a dare Whitney. I don't like you or your horrible personality." He said. We heard a screech as he hung up!

By the time the call was over, we were all cracking up. The desperation in her voice amused me. I knew it was kind of mean, but every last word he said was true.

"Gallagher Girl, truth or dare." It was now that I knew this name was never leaving. Bex looked at me and winked.

"Truth." I responded. I didn't want the game to repeat itself like the last time I played.

"What did you think about Whitney's statement about me liking you?" He questioned.

I was unsure how to answer this, "I don't really think it matters. It's not true." I said as I waved the question off my mind. He almost looked sad for a split second, but he composed himself. "Grant truth or dare." I asked.

"Dare." He responded confidently!

"I dare you to choose truth." I responded in the same manner. He groaned. It was a slightly cheap move I made, but it had to be done.

He shot me a glare; he knew where this was going. We had this twin-telepathy thing going on. "Fine. Truth."

"Do you like Bex?" Both Bex and Grant's faces reflected shock. However, since I knew that they both liked each other, I had to clear this up!

He pulled himself together and responded with just as much confidence as before. "Of course." I think Bex almost fainted.

"Truth or Dare Bex." He asked. She smiled as she subtly flicked her hair. I don't know how she does it!

"Truth." She said. Now I know you are all thinking, Bex never picks truth, but she wanted her chance to say she liked him, too!

"Do you like me back?" He questioned.

"Of course I do." She said as she hugged him! Major Aww!

"I'm not done with my truth. Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" In all my years living with him, I never knew Grant to be so romantic.

"Yes!" She replied! I smiled. This was such a love story. If they got married, this would be the cutest story to tell to their kids.

"Liz truth or dare." She asked.

"Truth." Liz responded. No one was surprised.

"Do you like Jonas?"

"Yes!" I had never heard her speak with such confidence in her answer! I smiled. They would be precious. "Jonas truth or dare."

"Truth." He said with a smile.

"Who do you like?" She asked.

"You." He responded without hesitation. Okay, that was officially too cute! Liz blushed a deep red, and Jonas just smiled. They too hugged and were basically a couple. "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. Liz nodded. Yep, they are a couple officially!

Jonas asked Zach next. "Truth or dare."

"Well, since I am the only one who didn't do truth last time, I will do truth, too." He said.

"What is your most embarrassing moment?" Zach pondered the question.

"Zachary Goode doesn't get embarrassed," was his smartass reply.

"You have to have something." Jonas urged, but even he seemed to believe Zach's comment.

"Nope." He responded.

"Oh come on." Jonas said!

He seemed to think for awhile. "Well there was this one time when I liked this girl named Sarah, and my mom knew. We saw Sarah and her mom at the grocery store one day. My mom walked up to them and started to chat with them. She asked Sarah how her basketball was going. A look of shock stood on Sarah's face and she asked how she knew she played. My mom responded that she was the only thing I ever talked about. She found it sweet, and we ended up going out" He said. It went dead silent. Zach truly had nothing embarrassing about him.

"And then you found ten dollars." Grant said. (for those of you who don't know that joke here it is: When someone starts off telling a story that they think is extremely interesting but in fact is actually very boring, this phrase can be thrown in after the speaker has finished to make it slightly better.) Grant's comment got us all laughing. Zach just smirked.

He turned and look at me. "Cammie truth or dare."

"Dare." I responded eagerly.

"I dare you to kiss me." I was taken-a-back. Zach Goode could not like me. Not plain jane Cammie. He had to go for someone beautiful like my sister Macey, or someone muscular like Bex, or even someone smart like Liz. I didn't have anything special to offer him.

"And what if I don't." I challenged with fake confidence.

"Then you'd be a sore loser." He smirked.

"Well in that case-" I said as I was cut off by our lips meeting! Fireworks exploded! I had never felt anything like this! It was extraordinary! His lips were soft and as he put his arms around me I couldn't help but feel safe.

I broke off the kiss, for I knew my brother was sitting there. Talk about awkward.

I think I had the biggest smile ever on my face! I looked over at Zach to find a smile on his face! He was gorgeous with a smile instead of a smirk. He reached for my hand and held it.

I could see Grant sending silent messages to Grant: don't screw with my sister, if you hurt her I'll hurt you, and all sorts of things like that!

We all stayed and talked. Let me recap for those whose heads just overloaded tonight. Jonas and Liz are officially a couple, Bex and Grant are going on a date tomorrow, and Zach kissed me! KISSED ME!

At 3 am, someone got the sense to go to bed, so we all did. We said goodnight to the boys, and I received a hug from Zach. I think it was safe to say that we were talking. At least, I hope we were! Bex, Liz, and myself all headed to my room as the boys headed to Grant's.

At 11, I woke up. I went downstairs to find Liz and Bex making pancakes for me. They're the best best friends!

"Where are the guys?" I asked.

"What you really mean is, where is Zach?" Bex retorted. She knew me to well.

I blushed but continued nonetheless for she was right. "Whatever. Where are they?"

"They went over to hang out with Drew, Ben, Chase, and Logan." She said. I was somewhat sad. Zach didn't even say goodbye.

Bex set a plate of warm pancakes down in front of me. I graciously thanked her. My spirits were lifted again.

They left at 12; Bex had her date with Grant at 1:30 so she had to go get ready, and Liz was going to go to Jonas to see some astronaut convention. I guess you could call that a date. Either way, I would be hearing all the details from them when they got back. Realization hit me; I had no plans on a Saturday! I felt lame. Oh well. I just contended with the fact and sat downstairs watching TV. Sweet Home Alabama (the TV show... if you're not familiar with it, it's the best) was on. Just when it was getting good, the doorbell rung. I reluctantly turned off the television and walked to the door. I opened it; Josh was standing there with a bouquet of red roses.

Crap. Clearly, he didn't get the signs I sent him last night.

"Cammie. I really like you, will you go out with me?" I mentally rolled my eyes! He couldn't take a clue!

"I'm sorry. I like someone else." I responded.

"Just one date? Maybe you will change your mind!" He was not taking no for an answer. I was almost annoyed!

"No. Now if you will excuse me, I have things to do. I really am sorry." I said. He nodded. He turned around and walked down the steps as I shut the door. I didn't want it to be awkward; I didn't want to be mean, but he just doesn't understand that I don't like him!

I went back to my show. It was just getting good again when the doorbell decided it had to ring again! I opened the door slightly annoyed to find Logan standing there. Great... Now I was more than annoyed.

"What do you want?" I questioned skeptically.

"Can't you just say hi for once?" He responded in a slightly sad voice. I realized I had sounded bitchy, and I felt bad.

"Hi." I said. There was an awkward silence that lasted for ages. It continued on and on and on until finally I had enough! "What did you come for?"

"I just wanted to start fresh. I was a jerk when I first met you, and I am sorry. Please accept my apology." I happen to be a very excepting person, so when he apologized, I completely believed him. He seemed sincere, and I wasn't ready to hate anyone.

"Apology accepted." I said with a smile.

"Okay good. It had been on my mind for awhile." He said as he walked down the steps. He turned around and waved, "Bye friend!"

"Bye!" I said.

By the time I returned to the TV, my show was off, and I was more than disappointed. I love that show! Oh well! I changed the channel and began to watch Ghost Adventures. This show has added proof that any guy named Zach is hot! Right now, I'm pretty sure it's true!

I looked at my watch. It was 1:45. No point in calling Bex, for she was on her date. That means I couldn't play Blackops with Grant. Liz and Jonas were still on their date thing, and so I sat back to watch TV. I was sad. I hadn't talked to Zach much since we kissed!

The doorbell rung for the third time today! I was getting slightly frustrated. When I opened the door, Mr. Goode stood there. I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh hey Gallagher Girl."

"What's up Goode?" I said nonchalantly.

"I'm bored. Hang out with me?" He asked. He didn't give me much chance to answer, for he stepped into my house. "I wanted to talk about last night." He said.

**And there is chapter 4! My infamous cliffhanger:) Many people responded well to getting the sneak peak, so I think I will do that again! Also, if you are confused on which classes Cammie has please check the authors note at the top! All of my authors notes are ALWAYS important!**

**I'm raising the bars!**

**12 reviews- updated in two weeks**

**17 reviews- one week**

**22 reviews- 3 days**

**PM me if it won't let you review and tell me what you think! I will still send you the sneak peak!**

**Oh and P.S. from now on, HOPEFULLY (Don't hold me to it) all my chapters will be over 3000 words! Wooo!**


End file.
